Babyfied
by LanaAngels
Summary: [SZÜNETEL] Sakurának és Sasukénak gyerekekre kell vigyázniuk...csak egy probléma van: a gyerekek egy kétéves Naruto és egy perverz ötéves Kakashi. Már semmi sem lesz ugyanolyan a 7-es csapatban. Fő párosítás SasuSaku, de mások is előfordulhatnak. [FORDÍTÁS: az író engedélyével]
1. Küldetés: Vigyázz Narutora és Kakashira!

**Babyfied**

 _ **Eredeti sztorit írta: Tiger Priestess**_

 **Küldetés: Felügyeld Narutot és Kakashit!**

„Banyaaa!" Tsunade hitetlenkedve pislogott abban, ami, vagy inkább, aki a szeme előtt volt. A tekintete zavart tükrözött, amint a Sakura karjában lévő gyerekről a rózsaszín hajú tanítványára nézett fel, valamint a higgadt fiúra, más néven Konoha árulójára, Uchiha Sasukéra. Az arckifejezése idegességet tükrözött, és mintha duzzogna a jelenlegi szituáció miatt. Most épp a falat bámulta szúrós tekintetével.

„Sakura, megismételnéd?", mondta a Hokage, mielőtt csuklani kezdett. Az arca kissé vörös volt, Sasuke és Sakura pedig tudták, hogy már félig részeg. Már alkoholszag is áradt belőle.

„Tsunade-sensei." morgott Sakura türelmetlenül. „Már háromszor elmondtam, mi történt! Ez most komoly."

A nő egyik kezével eltakarta a száját, és böfögött. „Elnézést!" Aztán visszairányította a figyelmét a tizenhat éves tanítványára. „Bocs, de nem nagyon figyeltem." mondta, mire a kunoichi egy halálos pillantást vetett rá.

„Te és a hülye szakéd! Shizune!" Sakura hangjára mind a három férfi felugrott, bár Sasukéé nem volt igazán észrevehető.

A másik tanítvány, Shizune lihegve rontott be az ajtón. „Igen, Sakura? Mi a baj?", kérdezte, de máris tudta, mikor meglátta a részeg Tsunadét. „Jaj, ne!", sóhajtott, majd odament a mesteréhez, és elvette a szakés üvegeket az asztaláról. „Tsunade-sama, nem lenne szabad ennyit innod! Pár óra múlva egy fontos találkozód lesz." A nő ezután a még mindig türelmetlen Sasukéra és az ideges Sakurára nézett. „Mióta vagytok itt?"

„Nagyjából egy órája." válaszolta Sakura. Shizune szemei most a két gyerekre vetődtek, akik Sasukéékat kísérték.

„Ők meg kik? Úgy néznek ki, mint Naruto és Kakashi…"

„Ez azért van, mert ők Naruto és Kakashi." szólalt meg Sasuke először. A hangjából egyértelműen hallatszódott az idegessége. „Már egy órája itt vagyunk, és próbáljuk elmagyarázni a részeg Hokagénak, hogy Naruto és Kakashi valahogy" itt Sakurára nézett. „kölykökké változtak."

„Hogy történt ez?", kérdezte az orvos nindzsa.

Sasuke és Sakura morgott. „És már megint."

„Jó, remélhetőleg te jobban fogsz figyelni, mint Tsunade. Szóval az én házamban ebédeltünk…" kezdte Sakura. Sasuke már a falba akarta verni a fejét. Most negyedszerre is meg kell hallgatnia ugyanazt a mesét egy órán belül.

„ _Ez csodálatos Sakura!", kiáltotta Naruto rámennel tömve magát. „Imádok mindent, amit főzöl."_

 _Sakura nevetett. „Köszönöm a dicséretet, Naruto. Örülök, hogy ízlik." mondta, majd ránézett az Icha Icha Paradise imádó tanárukra és a sötét hajú Uchiha szerelmére. „Nektek is ízlik az étel?", kérdezte kíváncsian. Sakura mindenkinek a kedvencét készítette: Narutonak ráment természetesen, Kakashinak bármi, amiben van rizs, Sasukénak pedig bármi, amiben van paradicsom._

„ _Finom lett, Sakura." mondta Kakashi, az arca a perverz könyve mögött._

„ _Hn." Sasuke bekapott még egy falatot. Sosem vallaná be neki, hogy Sakura nagyon tehetséges a főzésben, vagy bárki másnak, különösen nem önmagának._

„ _Kakashi, te még nem is ettél semmit." panaszkodott Sakura._

„ _Vagy mégis?", mondta kitartva a rizses tálat, ami teljesen üres volt, de az arca még mindig az értékes könyvébe volt temetve._

„ _Ezt hogy csináltad?", kérdezte Naruto, miközben a szájából tésztaszálak lógtak ki, majd beszürcsölte őket._

„ _Tehetség…"_

„ _Milyen tehetség?" Kakashi válasz helyett letette az üres tálat, és fejbe vágta Narutot._

„ _Hé!", nyelt egyet a fiú csúnyán nézve az ezüsthajú senseiére. „Ezt miért kaptam?"_

„ _Higgadj le, Naruto!", csitította a másoló nindzsa. „Olvasni próbálok." A három fiatal legyőzötten sóhajtott. Ennyi idő után még mindig nem látták Kakashi igazi arcát. „Mi ez a nagy búslakodás?" A férfi most az egyszer felnézett a könyvéből, hogy lássa a nyúzott arcukat._

„ _Semmi, Kakashi-sensei." mondta Naruto és Sakura._

„ _Hé, Sakura!" A lány Narutora pillantott, aki felé tartotta a csészéjét. „Kaphatok még teát?" A szemei szűkültek egy másodpercig, aztán egy nagylelkű mosoly áradt szét az arcán._

„ _Persze." Sakura felállt, és a másik két férfire nézett. „Ti is kértek?"_

„ _Igen, Sakura, kérlek." válaszolt az idősebbik anélkül, hogy ránézett volna._

'El fogom égetni azt a könyvet.' _vigyorgott a lány, majd Sasuke felé fordította a fejét, aki csak átnyújtotta neki a csészét, és befejezte az ebédjét. Sakura elvette a csészéket, és eltűnt a kis konyhájában. „Mindjárt visszajövök."_

 _Sasuke követte a szemeivel, amint Sakura elhagyta a szobát, aztán egy halk kuncogást hallott a balján. Naruto állt mellette egy perverz vigyorral az arcán. „Megfigyelünk, mi, Sasuke?" Erre a fiú felemelte a bal kezét, és fejbe vágta Narutot csakúgy, mint pár perce a madárijesztő is tette. „Hé, Sasuke! Ezt miért kaptam?"_

„ _Idióta." válaszolta Sasuke hátradőlve a kanapén, amin jelenleg ült. Éppen tanulmányozta Sakura otthonát, mivel eddig még nem volt rá alkalma. Kicsi volt, tökéletes egy, talán két embernek. Amit részletesebben átlátott, az a nappali és a konyha volt. A nappaliban alig fért el négy ember, de Sakurának pont jó volt. Halvány, barackszínű falak, a kanapé pedig épp egy árnyalattal sötétebb színű volt. A néhány ablak egy kedves kilátást nyújtott Konoháról, halvány rózsaszín függönyökkel szegélyezve. Gesztenyebarna padló, a szoba közepén pedig egy közepes méretű tv. A dohányzóasztal a kanapé előtt állt._

„ _Tökmindegy, Sasuke, tudom, hogy Sakurát stírölted." kötözködött Naruto, de Sasuke tudomást sem vett róla. „Csak beszélned kéne vele! Mindenki tudja, hogy amióta visszajöttél, totál odavagy érte. Hinata és én boldogok va-" és Naruto máris a harmadik púpot dörzsölgette a fején. Mire felnézett, Sakura visszatért, a kezében négy csésze teával, mint mindig mosolyogva._

 _Mindenki elé letett egy csészét. „Befejeztétek az evést?", kérdezte. Három bólintás jött válaszként, így Sakura összeszedte a koszos edényeket, és ismét eltűnt a konyhában. Naruto megint vigyorgott._

„ _Szóval Sasuke, akarod, hogy adjak néhány tippet?"_

„ _Hn." Az Uchiha még csak nem is figyelt. Nem újdonság._

„ _Ezt igennek veszem." mosolygott a Kyuubi-tartály, és belekortyolt a teájába. „Hé, Kakashi-sensei?"_

„ _Mi?", kérdezte egy fiatal hang, mire Naruto és Sasuke odafordult, ahol Kakashi ült, de csak egy ezüsthajú kisfiút találtak a helyén._

„ _Uh… Kakashi-sensei?", kérdezte Naruto összezavarodva. Ugyanez a reakció volt Sasuke arcán is, amint a tanárukat bámulták._

„ _Mit csináltál?" Sasuke Narutora nézett, aki erre a pillanatra már sokkal fiatalabb volt. „Naruto?", pislogott. „Sakura!", kiáltotta._

 _Sakura sietve jött ki a konyhából, meglepődve a hangjában lévő pániktól. „Mi az? Mi tör-" Megállt, mikor meglátta, amit Sasuke látott._

„… _Naruto? …Kakashi…?" Lassan előrébb lépkedett. „Sasuke, mi történt velük?", kérdezte, de nem vette le róluk a szemét._

 _Sasuke szintén szavak híján volt, míg eszébe nem jutott valami. „Mit tettél a teába?", figyelte kíváncsian az innivalót._

„ _Csak megfőztem. Ez ugyanaz, amit az előbb ittunk." Sakura a fiú felé fordította a fejét. „Ugye nem gondolod, hogy én tettem ezt velük?!", mondta dühösen a vád miatt._

„ _Van valami por a teában." Sasuke a csésze oldalához dörzsölte az ujját, hogy megmutassa a kis adag fehér port. „Valaki, valószínűleg te beletette ezt a port." állította változatlanul._

„ _Figyelj, Sasuke-" Sakura megállt, mikor sírást hallott, ami nem mástól jött, mint egy kétéves Narutotól._

„ _Ne kijabájj! Nem sejetem, mikoj kijabájnak." dörzsölgette a szemét a kezével. Olyan ártatlan arca volt!_

 _Sakura visszanézett Sasukéra: „Ezt meg kell mutatnunk Tsunadénak… Hozd az egyik csészét, és talán tudják majd analizálni, milyen por ez, és honnan jött." Sasuke bólintott, és a miniatűr Kakashira nézett. „Vedd fel!"_

„ _Nem fogom felvenni." Sasuke karba tette a kezét. „Van lába, sétáljon egyedül." Sakura már felvette a pityergő Narutot._

„ _Én nem megyek." jelentette ki a kis Kakashi._

 _Sasuke és Sakura ránézett a kisfiúra: „Dehogynem." morogta Sasuke._

„ _Nem!"_

„ _De igen, Kakashi! Tsunade majd megmondja, mit tegyünk. Mellesleg három éves vagy."_

„ _Öt éves, köszönöm szépen." válaszolta a fiú sértődötten. Sasuke továbbra is sötéten tekintett a fiúra, aztán Sakurára, mikor hallotta a kommentjén kuncogni, a mosoly még mindig az arcán volt._

„ _Vedd fel!", vigyorgott._

„ _Nem fogom cipelni." válaszolta Sasuke. Próbált nyugodt maradni._

„ _Gyere, Kakashi!", próbálta Sakura egy egész anyáskodó hangon._

„ _Nem." mondta a kis másoló nindzsa._

„ _Kakashi." Sasuke hangja mérgesnek tűnt._

 _A fiú a türelmetlen Uchiha láttán sóhajtott: „…jó…" Aztán követte Sakurát, aki még mindig Narutot fogta, és egy ideges Uchiha követte őket teával a kezében. Irány a Hokage Torony!_

„…és most itt vagyunk." fejezte be Sakura. Shizune csak nézett, fogalma sem volt róla, mit gondoljon.

„Azt a port elhoztátok?"

„Sasukénál van a csésze." Sasuke még mindig idegesen átadta a csészét Shizunénak.

„Megvizsgáltatom, és majd szólok, ha megjön az eredmény." ígérte az orvos.

„Mi lesz velük?", kérdezte Sasuke a senseiére és a legjobb barátjára utalva.

„Nektek kell vigyáznotok rájuk." Mindhárom szempár Tsunade felé fordult.

„Tsunade…?", kérdezte mindkét orvos.

„Jól hallottátok…" erősítette meg a nő.

„Te nem részeg vagy?", akadékoskodott Sakura.

„Kijózanodtam, mielőtt elkezdtél mesélni." Tsunade tapsolt, a lila szemei pedig a két 'gyerekre' néztek. „Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy Kakashi vagy Naruto ilyen éretlenekké válhatnak, bár Naruto nem változott sokat."

„Már megbocsáss!", szólt közbe a kis Kakashi.

„Egy kis hároméves ne vitatkozzon velem!"

„Öt vagyok…" a hangja egyre dühösebb lett.

„Nem hittem, hogy erre a szintre alacsonyodsz le, Kakashi…"

„Te egy ijesztő nő vagy, és tényleg levetethetnél egy kicsit a melledből!" Sasuke, Sakura és Shizune a kicsi madárijesztőre néztek, a fejükön izzadtságcsepp formálódott.

' _Kakashinak halálvágya van.'_ gondolta Shizune.

' _Kakashi-sensei egy kis perverz.'_

' _Hn. Érdekes lesz, ha Kakashi ezt túléli.'_ vigyorgott Sasuke a gondolatán.

Az Ötödik Hokage dühösen bámult a fiúra, de mielőtt visszavághatott volna: „Banyaaa!" Minden szem Narutora szegeződött. Tsunade szeme tikkelt.

„Rohadt kis kölyök!"

„Tsunade-sama." állította le Sakura. „Hogy érted, hogy Sasuke és én vigyázunk rájuk?"

„Pontosan úgy, ahogy mondtam. Te és Sasuke fogjátok felügyelni a kétéves Narutot és a három-"

„Öt!"

„Ötéves Kakashit! Ne felejtsétek el, hogy az Akatsuki még mindig Narutot akarja, és most nem képes megvédeni magát. Ez az új küldetésetek."

„Bébiszittelni?", kérdezte Sasuke és Sakura egyszerre.

„Igen." sóhajtott a szőke orvos. „Sasuke, Sakurával kell maradnod!"

„Tsunade…" kezdte Sakura. „Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan! Terveim voltak."

„Mondd le őket, vagy vidd a gyerekeket is! Elmehettek!"

„De-"

„Elmehettek!"

Sakura lehorgasztott fejjel elindult kifelé. „Jó. Menjünk, Sasuke!" Naruto még mindig a karjaiban volt. Miután az ajtó becsukódott, Shizune a tanárához fordult:

„Ugye semmi közöd sincs ehhez az egészhez, Tsunade-sama?"

„Persze, hogy nincs, na, hol van a szakém?"

-s-

Miután kiértek a Hokage Toronyból, Sakura a sötét hajú tinédzserre nézett. „Menjünk az én házamba?"

„Viheted őket!" Sasuke zsebre dugott kézzel elsétált.

„Hé, Sasuke, nem hagyhatsz egyedül!"

„Hn." És a fiú elment.

„Sas-" Sakura felugrott, mikor érezte, hogy valami hozzáért a hátsójához. A lány megfordult, hogy lássa Kakashit vigyorogni a maszkja alatt. „Kakashi." nézett rá szigorúan. „Gyere!" És a lány elvezette őket a házához.

 _ **Folytatjuk…**_

 _ **Megjegyzés: A fordítás az író engedélyével készült, az eredeti linket megtalálhatjátok a profilomon. A fejezeteket megpróbálom minél hamarabb fordítani, de ki tudja, hogy lesz rá időm. (mondjuk a nyári szünetben nincs nagyon más dolgom…)**_

 _ **Írjatok kommenteket, hogy hogy tetszett!**_ __


	2. Hős spandexben?

**2\. Hős spandexben?**

Sasuke jelenleg teát ivott Naruto kedvenc büféjében, az Ichirakuban. Minden csendes volt, mígnem: „Uchiha?", kérdezte egy férfihang hátulról. Mikor megfordult, meglátta Nejit, Shikamarut és Leet. Neji volt az, aki megszólította.

„Hyuuga." válaszolt Sasuke, míg végignézett rajtuk.

„Anélkül vagy itt, hogy Naruto elrángatott volna?", kérdezte a stratéga felvonva a szemöldökét, és a többiekkel leült az Uchiha-csoda mellé. „Egyébként hol van Naruto?"

„Vicces, hogy ezt kérdezed…" egy szórakozott vigyor játszott Sasuke ajkán, majd elkezdett mesélni. „A 7-es csapat Sakura házában ebédelt-"

„Áh, a gyönyörű virágom!", kezdte Lee az álmodozást a lányról, aki levette a lábáról, amióta először találkoztak a Chuunin Vizsgán évekkel ezelőtt. „Még meg kell nyernem a figyelmét, de ő messze a leggyönyörűbb virág az egész földkerekségen."

A fiúk a szemüket forgatták, majd Sasuke folytatta: „Szóval… Sakura elment, hogy hozzon még teát, Naruto és Kakashi pedig lenyeltek valami port, amitől Naruto kettő, Kakashi ötéves lett." Megfordult, hogy lássa a többi fiú furcsa arckifejezését. „Szerintem Sakura tett bele valamit, és-"

„Hogy vádolhatod ilyesmivel az én gyönyörű cseresznyevirágomat?", kérdezte Bozontos Szemöldök. „Sohasem változtatná a barátait kisbabává."

Neji csak vigyorgott, és ellazultan lehunyta a szemét. „Hn. Ki gondolta volna, hogy Hinata-sama egy babával jár? Szó szerint."

„Milyen bosszantó!", ásított a lusta zseni. „És mi történt még?", kérdezte a kezét a tarkójára téve.

„Elmentünk a Hokagéhoz, aki azt mondta, nekünk kell _babáznunk_ velük, és most itt vagyok." Sasuke grimaszolt a 'babázni' szóra, és a szájához emelte a teáját.

„Akkor hol van Sakura?", kérdezte kíváncsian Lee, az aggodalom tisztán hallatszott a hangján.

„Otthon." válaszolta Sasuke egyszerűen, még csak rá se nézve a zöld spandexes fiúra.

„Egyedül hagytad Sakurát a gyerekekkel?" Lee idegbetegen csapkodott a levegőben. „Tsunade-sama téged és a gyönyörű Sakurát bízta meg azzal, hogy vigyázzatok rájuk, és te egyedül hagytad?! A legtöbb srác Konohában ölni tudna a helyzetedért! Ki tudja, mit csinálnak azok a gyerekek ebben a pillanatban? Lehet, hogy Sakura nem képes irányítani őket! Segítenem kell neki!" A bilifejű fiú felugrott a helyéről, és Sasukéra nézett: „Tsunade mindent tud, ami Konohában történik, vagyis úgysem fogsz tudni kibújni a felelősség alól. Jövök már, fiatal virágom!", kiáltotta Lee, és elrohant Sakura házához.

„Látom, Lee nem sokat változott." mondta Sasuke közömbösen.

„Mi van a porral?", kérdezte a Hyuuga.

„Most analizálják."

 _\- Eközben Sakura –_

„Naruto!" Sakura jelenleg egy extrém hiperaktív Narutot (mikor nem az?) üldözött, akinek sikerült ellopnia a kunai-táskáját. A fiatal szöszi fel-alá rohangált a házban, közben a kezével átkutatta a táskát, kivett egy kunait, és átdobta a szoba másik végébe, egyenesen a másik fiú felé. „Kakashi!"

A fiatal másoló nindzsa épp időben bukott le, mielőtt a fegyver súrolta volna az ezüst hajának tetejét. „Mi az?" Sakura felsóhajtott. „Van valami jó könyved?"

„Te tudsz olvasni?", kérdezte a rózsaszín hajú orvos.

Kakashi idegesen sóhajtott: „… Igen…"

„Nincs semmim, ami érdekelne."

„Jó." Az ötéves felkapott egy narancssárga könyvet.

„Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura fél másodperc alatt átvágtatott a szobán, és kirántotta a pornókönyvet a kezéből.

„Mi van?", kérdezte ártatlanul, a könyve után nyúlva.

„Ezt nem olvashatod! Megrohasztja az agyadat."

„És…?"

„Mit és? Már így is egy perverz há-"

„Öt!"

„-ötéves vagy." fejezte be a tizenhat éves.

„Szerencséd, hogy még nem tudom használni a Sharinganom…" motyogta a fiú karba tett kézzel.

 _TÖRÉS!_

„Hoppácka…"

„Naruto!", ugrott fel Sakura, majd megfordult és meglepődött, mikor látta, ahogy a kétéves szőke a lábai elé néz a teljesen összetört antik vázára, ami még Sakura dédmamájáé volt. „Naruto, az a dédimé volt!" A világoskék szemek vizesedni kezdtek, a szája remegett. _'Oh, oh.'_

Naruto sírva fakadt. „Szajnájom, Szakuja." rebegte, Sakura pedig azonnal megbánást érzett miatta.

„Oh, Naruto." Sakura felvette a kisfiút, és szorosan átölelte. „Bocsánat, amiért kiabáltam." A fiú szárazra dörzsölte a szemét, Kakashi megvonta a vállát. Legalább most nem ő volt bajban, és bekapcsolta a tévét. „Hé, Kakashi." A lány Narutoval bement a konyhába. „Mindjárt visszajövünk, és nézzük veled a tévét." Majd eltűntek az ajtó mögött. Sakura letette Narutot egy székre, és a szekrényből elővett valamit, ami rendkívül ismerős volt a rókafiúnak. „Kérsz egy kis ráment?"

„Jámen!", kiáltotta a fiú izgatottan.

' _Lássuk, mennyit tud megenni ebben a korban.'_ vigyorgott magában, miközben feltette a vizet forralni, majd leült Naruto mellé, és sóhajtott. _'Ha találkozom Sasukéval, meg fogom ölni…'_ A lány egyszerre türelmetlen topogást hallott, így körbenézett, hogy megtalálja a forrását. „Naruto?"

A fiú arcán egy nem túl megértő grimasz volt. „Holy van a jámenem, assony?"

Sakura álla leesett, majd szigorúan nézett rá: „Te kis…" A kezei ökölbe szorultak, de eszébe jutott, hogy nem üthet meg egy kétévest. Az gyerekbántalmazás lenne. Még akkor is, ha ez csak Naruto. „Szerencséd, hogy csak két éves vagy. Most megúsztad." motyogta. _'Kezdek úgy beszélni, mint Tsunade-sama.'_ Pár pillanat múltán a víz felforrt, és Sakura beletette a ráment, majd türelmesen várt, míg Naruto nem. Az ujjaival az asztalt csapkodta, figyelte, ahogy Sakura kiszedi a ráment egy tálba, és berakja a hűtőbe. Ez már túl sok volt…

„Héj! A jámennek itt a helye! A pocimban!", mutatott a korgó gyomrára.

Sakura szeme megrándult. _'Kíváncsi vagyok, Naruto ilyen volt-e kétévesen is… Még mindig megvan a 'Naruto' étvágya…'_

Pár másodperc elteltével a lány kivette a ráment a hűtőből, és letette a bájos kiskölyök elé. „Nyami!", kóstolt bele a fiú, és mint ahogy Naruto mindig szokta, felemelte a tálat, és beszippantotta az egészet.

' _Jó öreg Naruto…'_ Hirtelen megszólalt a csengő, Sakura pedig az ajtóhoz sietett. _'Vajon ki lehet az? Ha Sasuke végre úgy döntött, segít-'_

„Leggyönyörűbb Sakurám!"

„Lee?", pislogott Sakura. „Mit keresel itt?"

„Neji, Shikamaru és én összefutottunk Sasukéval Ichirakunál, és mindent elmondott."

Az orvos idegesen vigyorgott. „Eh, eh… oh."

„Így eljöttem, hogy segítsek rajtad ebben a nehéz időben."

„Aw, Lee, nem kell-"

Lee közbevágott: „Nem bánom. Sasukénak itt kellett volna maradnia, hogy segítsen a gyerekekkel."

' _Ezt úgy mondja, mintha ezek az én és Sasuke gyerekei lennének.'_ gondolta, az arca kicsit felmelegedett. „Biztos vagy benne? Nem ke-"

„Megtiszteltetés lenne, ifjú Sakurám." Sakura sóhajtott. „Emellett én is látni akartam őket, hogy megtudjam, tényleg igaz-e."

„Uh… hát… amit Sasuke mondott, az igaz…" A lány beengedte Leet. „Kakashi, mit nézel?", sikított fel hirtelen.

„Az Icha Icha Paradise filmjét természetesen." válaszolta az ötéves nem is tudva, hogy vendégük van. Sakura odarohant hozzá, és elvette a távirányítót, mielőtt a miniatűr másoló nindzsa még felfoghatta volna, mire készül. „Hé! Kapcsold vissza, látni akarom a végét!", mondta teljesen nyugodtan.

„Nem, Kakashi!", fordult el Sakura a tanára kisebb verziójától. Az arca sötétvörös volt csakúgy, mint Leenek. „S-sajnálom, L-lee." dadogta, míg megpróbálta megállítani, hogy az arca még inkább felforrósodjon. „Azt hiszem, használnom kell a szülői lezárást."

„Egyetértek veled, Sakura. Ez a SPIKE csatorna volt?"

„Igen, azt hittem, már lekódoltam." erősítette meg Sakura, és lekódolta a csatornát.

„Lee?" Mindketten Kakashi felé fordultak, aki kíváncsian figyelte a fiút. „Hogy kerülsz te ide?"

„Azért jöttem, hogy segítsek Sakurának féken tartani téged és Narutot." mondta a spandex ruhás srác, az arca végre normál színű. „Azonkívül nem hittem el, amit Sasuke mondott, és magam is meg akartam bizonyosodni róla."

„Szóval nem azért jöttél, hogy Sakurával legyél? Egyedül?" Kakashi hangja komoly volt és valamilyen szinten perverz.

„Kakashi-sensei!", kiáltott fel Sakura, Lee és az ő arca is ismét teljesen vörös volt. „Nem! Egyáltalán nem! Csak barátok vagyunk. Hogy jutott eszedbe ilyesmi? Várj… erre inkább ne válaszolj!"

„Csak aggódtam érted, Sakura." De a szeme még mindig Leen volt.

„Nem, persze, hogy nem!" Bozontos Szemöldököt váratlanul érte ez a kérdés.

„Jó…" Végre levette a szemét riválisa kedvenc tanítványáról, és a volt hölgy tanítványára nézett. „Most már megkapom a távirányítót?"

„Nem." Sakura átkapcsolt egy gyerekműsorra, amitől bárkinek rémálmai lennének. „Nézheted a Teletabit." Lee vigyorogva várta, mit reagál erre Kakashi.

„Oh, kérlek!", nyafogott. „Bármit, csak ezt ne!"

„Sajnálom, de ez van." Sakura bevezette Leet a konyhába, míg az ezüsthajú gyerek duzzogva nézett rá.

' _Még mindig szerencséd, hogy nem tudom használni a Sharinganomat. Ezért még számolunk, kedves Sakura…'_ gondolta, majd bement egy másik szobába.

Sakura hirtelen megállt. „Mi az, Sakura?", kérdezte Lee szintén megállva, majd követte a pillantását. „Naruto?"

„Huh?", kérdezte a szöszi fáradtan, és felemelte a fejét az asztalról. A szemei félig csukva voltak, mintha már majdnem elaludt volna. A rámenes tál a fején volt, a tészták pedig mindenhol az arcán. Rámenlé volt mindenfelé; a padlón, az asztalon, Naruton tetőtől talpig. „Kéjek még jáment!" Levette a tálat a fejéről, Sakura és Lee pedig nevetni kezdtek.

A szőke haja tésztaszálakkal volt keveredve, a szeme elképesztően álmosnak tűnt. „Mi olyan vicces?", kérdezte olyan ártatlanul, ahogy csak tudta.

„Semmi…" válaszolták mindketten, és megpróbálták összeszedni magukat.

-s-

„Nem hittem volna, hogy olyan alacsonyra süllyedsz, hogy egyedül hagyod Sakurát a gyerekekkel, Uchiha." vigyorgott Neji Sasuke intenzív halálos pillantása ellenére. Épp Konoha utcáin sétáltak. „Pedig ez egy jó edzés lehetne. Egy nap úgyis megtörténi, szóval miért nem gyakorlod, hogy kell 'apucinak' lenni?"

„Hyuuga." A halálos pillantás erősödött. „Ha harcolni akarsz, csak szólnod kell, de garantálhatom, hogy nem fogom visszafogni magam." A halálos pillantás most egy öntelt mosolyra váltott. Ezúttal Nejin volt a sor, hogy ugyanúgy nézzen.

Shikamaru ide-oda nézett kettejük között. „Ez annyira bosszantó." motyogta unottan. „Talán nekem is Leevel kellett volna mennem, hogy távol legyek tőletek."

„Mi a helyzet, Nara?" Sasuke elfordult Nejitől. „Nincs kedved a kereszttűzben maradni?"

„Nem igazán hiszek neked." válaszolta a lusta Shikamaru a felhőkre nézve.

„Épp ezért jössz velem, és nézed meg a saját szemeddel."

„Ez olyan-" „Bosszantó?" „Kellemetlen?", válaszolt helyette az Uchiha és Hyuuga zseni, mielőtt befejezhette volna. „Rendben, értem."

Pár perc múlva meg is érkeztek Sakura otthonához. Már kintről hallották a hangokat. „Naruto!" A három fiú felismerte Lee és Sakura hangját.

„Azt hiszem, túl elfoglaltak, hogy ajtót nyissanak nekünk." mondta Shikamaru, a másik kettő pedig bólintott, és kinyitották az ajtót. Amint így tettek, az álluk is leesett a szörnyű rendetlenségtől. Kunai állt ki a falakból, növények felborítva, Lee és Sakura pedig egy nagyon gyors, kétéves, szőke Narutot próbáltak elkapni.

„Hopsz, boci~" A kisfiú felnézett hatalmas kék szemeivel felfedezve, hogy Sasukénak ment neki, aki csak bámult rá. Nejit és Shikamarut szintén észrevette mögötte. Neji jobb oldalon állt, és hitetlenkedve nézett Narutora. Shikamaru baloldalt csak pislogott és a szemét dörzsölgette, mintha álmodna.

„Sasuke." mosolygott egy tésztafoltos Naruto, és átölelte Sasuke lábát, aki megfeszült a kapcsolatra, és még csúnyábban nézett. Neji és Shikamaru megpróbálták visszafojtani a nevetésüket, ám nem maradt észrevétlenül az Uchiha számára, aki a fejét feléjük fordítva most rájuk küldött gyilkos tekintetéből, a Sharinganja majdnem aktiválódott.

„Ha szeretnél egy harcot vérörökségek között, felőlem mehet, Uchiha…" viszonozta Neji a gesztust.

„Sakura…" morgott Sasuke. „Még egy kétévesről sem tudsz gondoskodni?"

Az orvos sóhajtott, és csípőre tette a kezét. „Azt hiszed, neked jobban menne? És ha elfelejtetted volna, ő Naruto. Legalább olyan eleven, mint tizenhat évesen." Épp mikor befejezte, a három fiú észrevette a lihegő Leet.

„Lee?", kérdezte a csapattársát a Byakugan használó.

„Amit… mond… az… igaz…" mondta levegővételek közt. „Még… az én… edzésemmel is… egy hiperaktív… kétéves… Narutot… túlságosan… nehéz… kezelni… Ha belegondolok… hogy… egyedül volt… vele és… Kakashival… két órán át… mert Sasuke elment…"

„Sasuke, még a csapattársadnak sem vagy képes segíteni a másik csapattársaiddal?", kérdezte Shikamaru a kifejezéstelen, sötéthajú fiútól.

„Hn." karba tette a kezét, és becsukta a szemét.

„Uchiha," Sasuke Nejire nézett. „az évek során közelebb kerültem Sakurához, és nem érdemel ilyen bánásmódot, amiben te részesíted. Ők a te csapattársaid is; egy csapatnak segítenie kell egymást. Még az idióta küldetéseken is. És ha elfelejtetted volna ezt, én szívesem felfrissítem a memóriádat."

„Tökmindegy." mondta a sötéthajú fiú Narutora nézve. „Szállj le rólam!", morogta, de ettől csak szorosabb lett a fogás. Sasuke ökölbe szorította a kezét, és már fejbe akarta vágni a kisfiút, de Sakura megfogta az öklét, és megállította.

„Mi van veled, Sasuke?!", kiáltotta. „Ez Naruto!"

„Pontosan." a szeme tikkelt.

„Nem ütheted meg, amikor ilyen kicsi! A teste még nem fejlődött ki rendesen, és olyan sérülést okozhatsz, amitől nem nő meg rendesen. Mellesleg ez gyerekbántalmazás." morgott, és felvette Narutot védelmezően. „Ha bármelyiküket is bántod, velem gyűlik meg a bajod."

„Öm…" kezdte a lusta zseni, amint ő és a másik kettő belépett a leharcolt lakásba. „Hol van Kakashi?"

Sakura körbenézett, és letette Narutot a fotelbe. „Kakashi-sensei?", szólította, de az arca egyből sötétvörös lett. Kakashi ott állt egy rózsaszín melltartót fogva a pántjánál, a másik kezében pedig egy marék skarlátvörös bugyi.

„A rózsaszín és a piros tényleg jól kiemeli a bőrszínedet, Sakura." mondta. A szeme be volt csukva, egy jele annak, hogy mosolyog a maszkja alatt.

A lány arca még vörösebb lett, ahogy odarohant hozzá, és kirántotta az alsóneműit a kezéből. „Később megöllek, Kakashi…"

A másik négy tinédzser mindent látott és hallott, és majdnem kiugrottak a zoknijukból, mikor Kakashi megcsípte a lány hátsóját ma már másodszor, de a fiúk szeme láttára először. Sakura rámorgott a fiúra, aki még mindig ártatlanul vigyorgott, majd beviharzott a szobájába, és becsapta maga után az ajtót, teljesen zavarban.

„Kakashi egy kis perverz, már a saját diákjára is rámászik…" fintorgott Shikamaru. „És vajon hányszor csinálhatta már ezt, amíg Sasuke nem volt itt, hogy tanítson neki egy kis jómodort?" Rápillantott az Uchihára, hogy lássa az arckifejezését, és el is kapott egy villanásnyi döbbenetet Nejivel együtt, mielőtt még ugyanolyan üres lett, mint általában. „Én személy szerint, megölném, ha megérintené Inot előttem… vagy bármikor. Még akkor is, ha csak három éves."

„Öt!"

„Én is." A Hyuuga karba tette a kezét. „Bárki, aki megérinti Tentent, az kasztrálva lesz egy kunaival. És az is, aki közel merészkedik Hinata-samához…" Neji ránézett Sasukéra. „Akkor… segítesz a csapattársadnak, akit zaklat a saját tanárotok? Vagy olyan önző leszel, mint mindig, és nem?"

„Hn."

„Korábban," mondta Lee megnyerve a többiek figyelmét. „Sakurának le kellett kódolnia a SPIKE csatornát, mert Kakashi megtalálta az Icha Icha Paradise filmjét, és el sem hinnétek, mi volt benne…" Az arca elpirult az emléktől. „Sakura azt is mondta, hogy Kakashi akkor kezdte tudjátok, csipkedni, mikor Sasuke otthagyta őket a Hokage Toronynál."

Shikamaru és Neji szeme tikkelt, és bár nem látták Sasukéé is.

„Mi van? Nem hibáztathattok!" Minden szem Kakashira szegeződött. „Ez teljesen normális."

„Nem hiszem, hogy tudni akarom egyáltalán, hogy miről beszél." súgta Shikamaru Nejinek, aki bólintott, de Sasuke is hallotta annak ellenére, hogy eltakarta a száját a kezével.

„Nos, jobb, ha mi most megyünk, Lee." mondta Neji. „Több tisztelettel kellene bánnod a csapattársaiddal, Sasuke, különben még rosszabbul leszel, mint most vagy." A három fiú elment, az ajtó pedig becsukódott mögöttük. Sasuke jeges tekintetét az ötéves senseiére irányította.

„Menj, nézd a tévét!", utasította megvárva, míg a fiú teszi, amit mondott neki.

„Jó." A fiú leült a kanapéra Naruto mellé, aki a Barney és barátait nézte.

Sasuke Sakura szobájához ment, és bekopogott az ajtón. „Hé!"

„Mi van?" Nem tetszett neki ez a hangnem.

„Nyisd ki az ajtót!"

„Miért?"

„Mert…"

„Mert miért?"

„Ki kell találnunk, mit kezdjünk azzal a kettővel, és hogy vegyük rá őket, hogy viselkedjenek."

„Oh, szóval most már segítesz?"

„Hn."

„Mindig ezt mondod."

Sasuke türelmetlenül morgott. „Nyisd ki az ajtót, vagy nem segítek!"

Az ajtó gyorsan kinyílt mutatva egy még mindig vörös arcú Sakurát; még csak rá se nézett. „Beszélj!"

 _ **Folytatjuk…**_


	3. A fiatalság ereje

**3\. A fiatalság ereje**

A pár perc ellenére is, amit Sakura a szobájában töltött, az arca elárulta őt; még mindig jelezte, mennyire zavarban van Kakashi kis közjátéka miatt. Sasuke még sosem látta ennyire pirosnak, persze, zaklatták, és ő maga is emlékezett egy bizonyos őrült lányra az előző csapatából, aki képes volt megtámadni álmában. Belül megremegett a gondolattól. „Akkor beszélünk, vagy mi?", kérdezte Sakura még mindig kerülve a tekintetét.

„Mi történt pontosan, míg nem voltam itt?" Sakura pislogott, bár még mindig nem nézett rá.

„Lee nem mondta el?"

„…De."

„Akkor már tudod. Ne próbáld meg terelni a témát!", morgott csendesen. „Beszélj, vagy visszamegyek a szobámba!"

„Mit akarsz, mit csináljak?" Az orvos végre ránézett a fiúra, bár most ő volt az, aki másfelé nézett, bárhová, hogy elkerülje a zöld szempárt – egyértelműen nem akart semmit tenni.

„Vagyis segíteni fogsz nekem, miután otthagytál?" Nem válaszolt. „Beteg vagy?" Sakura rátette a tenyerét Sasuke homlokára, ő pedig egész csúnyán nézett rá, de nem próbálta meg ellökni a kezét.

„Nem…"

A lány levette róla a kezét. „Szerintem meg de."

„Mit akarsz, mit csináljak?", kérdezte újra. Sosem szerette ismételni magát.

„Segíthetsz gondoskodni róluk!"

„És azt hogy csináljam?"

Sakura sóhajtott. „A férfiak semmit se tudnak csinálni egyedül?", motyogta, de elég hangos volt, hogy Sasuke hallja. „Hát, segíthetsz mondjuk azzal, hogy elmész a boltba, és veszel pár dolgot." javasolta.

„Vásárlás? Az a nők dolga." Sasuke úgy nézett rá, mintha elment volna az esze.

„Vagy itt maradhatsz velük, amíg én lazulok egy kicsit, és megtapasztalhatod, min mentem keresztül!"

„Azt hiszem, ezt passzolom."

„Én is így gondoltam, és amúgy sem bíznék rád gyerekeket. Ők talán csak Kakashi és Naruto, de nem verheted meg őket, vagy bármelyik másik gyereket, aki felbosszant!"

„Akkor, mit fogok venni?", kérdezte Sasuke értve, mire céloz a lány.

„Itt a lista." Sakura megfogta a kezét, és beletett egy darab összehajtott papírt, de nem engedte el azonnal. „Ne maradj sokáig!" Sasuke a lány könyörgő arcára nézett. „Ne Kakashival! Nem fogom kibírni." Aztán elengedte a kezét, és elment mellette. Sasuke egy darabig még bámulta, ahogy közelít a perverzhez és a tésztaagyúhoz, majd elindult a boltba.

-s-

Sasuke szemei kikerekedte, amint a listán lévő dolgokat olvasta.

 _Pelenka._

Néhány nő haladt el mellette erősen figyelve őt. Az Uchiha pont hallotta a beszélgetésüket. „Biztos egy új apuka. Nézd, pelenkát vesz! Sokat segít a feleségének." mondta az egyik nő elmerengve a saját múltján, Sasuke szeme pedig megállíthatatlanul rángatózott. „Emlékszem az első gyerekemre, a férjem olyan idegesítő volt, úgy kellett levadásznom…" a nő elment. Hála az égnek!

Sasuke húsz perce bámulta a listát, hogy ezeket tényleg meg kell-e vennie, majd az ötven milliomodik nézés után megértette, hogy a pelenkára szükség lesz. Viszont fogalma sem volt, milyet akar Sakura. Tipikus, bízd rá egy férfira, hogy női segítség nélkül babaholmikat vegyen… Legalábbis egy Uchihára. Újabb három perc telt el azzal, hogy ki- és betette őket a kosárba, mikor megjelent egy nő. „Melyik?"

A nő ránézett; körülbelül a húszas évei közepén járhatott. Sötétbarna haja a válláig ért, a sötét szemei kíváncsian néztek. „Tessék?"

„Melyik a legjobb?", kérdezte Sasuke a pelenkákat nézve, zavarban, amiért babaholmikat vásárol, holott az egy nő feladata lenne, ráadásul még segítséget is kell kérnie (oh, mennyire tévedsz, Sasuke).

A nő odament hozzá, hogy segítsen. „Mennyi idős?"

„Kettő." válaszolta.

„A feleségednek segítesz? Ezek a legjobbak egy kétévesnek." nyúlt fel, és levette a legjobbat 'Narutonak', majd odaadta Sasukénak. „Tessék." A nő elindult a dolgára, de valami még eszébe jutott, így visszafordult. „Oh, és azzal a kétévessel már elkezdhetnétek a bilizést gyakorolni!"

„Ez csak egy küldetés." mondta Sasuke egykedvűen.

„Akkor sok szerencsét a küldetéssel!", integetett a nő.

„Ez az én örök riválisom tanítványa!", mondta valaki, Sasuke pedig gondolatban megborzongott, mikor felismerte a hangot. „Sasuke, hogy s mint?" Egy hatalmas kéz nyomódott az Uchiha vállára.

„Gai-sensei, mondtam, hogy ő és a leggyönyörűbb Sakura egy küldetésen vannak, hogy gondját viseljék Kakashinak és Narutonak. Mindkettő nehezen kezelhető, és Sasuke megint elhagyta a leggyönyörűbb Sakurát. Ez nagyon nem fiatalos, Sasuke."

„Egyetértek veled, Lee, ez a legfiataltalanabb." Gai levette a kezét Sasuke válláról, és a drága tanítványáéra rakta. „Mire tanított az örök riválisom?"

„Éppen Sakurának vásárolok." válaszolta Sasuke a listát mutatva, majd elfordult.

„Áh, pelenkák! Valóban, a fiatal idők! Emlékszem, amikor része volt az én életemnek is." jegyezte meg Gai, mikor meglátta őket Sasuke kezében. „Lee és én segíteni fogunk a bevásárló küldetéseden a hölgy érdekében, valamint látni szeretném, hogy van a legnagyobb riválisom." A sötét hajú fiú csak morgott magában. _'Csak ezt ne!'_

„Gai-sensei," mondta Lee. „amit látni fogsz, megdöbbentő lehet."

„Badarság, Lee!", mondta Lee idősebb változata. „Eljön az idő, amikor minden férfinak meg kell értenie és tapasztalnia a fiatalság valódi értelmét."

„Teljesen igazad van, Gai-sensei."

„Lee."

„Gai-sensei."

„Lee."

' _Jobb, ha eltűnök innen, mielőtt olyat látok, amit nem akarok.'_ gondolta Sasuke gyors, de csendes léptekkel hátrálva a spandexes párostól.

„Nem hátrahagyni készültél minket, ugye, Kakashi ifjú tanítványa?"

„Hn." A másik kettő megvonta a vállát, és követték Sasukét, aki megnézte, mi a következő dolog a listán.

 _Rámen, természetesen Narutonak._

Sasuke felkapott egy kosarat, és megtöltötte a rámenimádó, kétévessé változott barátjának. _'Hogy volt képes ilyenen felnőni? Következő.'_

 _Könyvek Kakashinak, gyerekkönyvek._

A könyves részleg felé vették az irányt, és találtak is néhány Kakashi által imádott könyvet. „Szóval most mit is veszünk?", zavarta meg Lee Sasuke gondolatainak menetét.

„Könyveket."

„Kinek?"

„Kakashinak."

„Ezek rendkívül fognak tetszeni nagyon fiatal riválisomnak." Gai beletett a kosárba egy kupac könnyen olvasható könyvet. A címe: See Jane Run.*

' _Legalább a pornónál jobbak.'_ gondolta az Uchiha, miközben átfutott rajta a hideg.

 _Gumikacsa._

' _Mi a…'_ Sasuke már inkább nem is gondolkodott rajta, csak megkereste, amit kell. _'Legközelebb én maradok velük, Sakura meg mehet vásárolni.'_

„Borotvahab?"

Sasuke átnézett a válla fölött, hogy lássa Leet és Gait a kezében lévő listára bámulni, majd ő is lenézett.

 _Borotvahab._

„Miért kell a drága Sakurának borotvahab?", kérdezte Lee a mentorát.

„Nos, Lee, egyszer eljön az idő, amikor… fogalmam sincs." válaszolta a férfi őszintén, Sasuke a szemét forgatta.

„Ennyi volt." Mindketten a sötét hajú Uchihára néztek. „Ha jöttök meglátogatni Kakashit és Sakurát, ne maradjatok le!" Sasuke odaért a pénztárhoz, és kipakolta a dolgait. Az eladólány az ő korabeli volt, és teljesen elpirult, ahogy átnézte az árut. _'Hülye lányok.'_ gondolta Sasuke, miközben a blokkot várta, hogy elmehessen végre. Lee és Gai licitáltak, mennyi kört fognak futni, ha odaértek.

Az ajtó kinyílt, Sakura pedig megkönnyebbültnek tűnt, ahogy a fiúkra mosolygott. „Végre visszajöttél! Mindent vettél, ami a listán volt? Oh, Gai és Lee!" Sakura átvett néhány szatyrot Sasukétól. A három tizenéves ijedtében felugrott, mikor csomagok földre hullásának hangját hallották, aminek Gai volt az okozója.

„Az örök riválisom olyan fiatal lett, akár egy paripa. Fantasztikusan festesz, Kakashi." Beállt a pózába, kitartotta a hüvelykujját, és vigyorgott, a foga fehérsége majdnem megvakította Sasukét és Sakurát, mert ők nem voltak hozzászokva a fényhez, mint Lee, aki most örömében a sikolyait próbálta elfojtani. Kakashi a szemét forgatta.

„Fene, Kakashi, ez azt jelenti, hogy felülmúltál fiatalságban, és én nem vagyok több egy vénembernél. Ezzel az eredmény: 107/106." Az arca letört, és ez nem tetszett Leenek.

„Gai-sensei, annyi idős vagy, amennyinek érzed magad. Te vagy a könyvem éke."

„Köszönöm, Lee." mondta Gai anime könnyek közepette. „Ez sokat jelent nekem, Lee."

„Gai-sensei."

„Lee."

„Ez nagyon gáz." suttogta Sakura Sasukénak. „Menjünk inkább a konyhába!" Minden, amit Sasuke tehetett az volt, hogy bólintson, és kövesse Sakurát összeszedve minden szatyrot, amit hárman hoztak.

Mikor kikerültek a két spandexruhás hasonmás látóteréből, eleresztettek egy sóhajt. „Mi tartott ilyen sokáig?"

„Nem tudtam, milyet akartál." vetette oda Sasuke a pelenkákat.

„Egyáltalán nem izgat." Sakura megfogta a szatyor ráment. „Uh, ez több rámen, mint amire számítottam."

„Elfelejtetted, hogy ez Naruto?", vigyorgott a fiú.

„Te most vigyorogsz?", kérdezte Sakura.

„Talán…"

„Csinálhatnád ezt, vagy mosolyoghatnál gyakrabban." jegyezte meg a rózsaszín hajú orvos betéve a ráment a szekrénybe. „Sokkal emberibbnek tűnsz tőle, és kevésbé valaki másnak."

„És ki az a 'valaki más'?", kérdezte Sasuke, a hangja ideges volt és követelő.

„Felejtsd el!"

„Nem fogom, amíg meg nem tudom, kire gondolsz." válaszolta a lányt nézve, aki még mindig háttal neki pakolta a ráment. Sakura nem tervezte elmondani, ez pedig végtelenül bosszantotta. Az Uchiha megállította azzal, hogy megfogta a csuklóját, de úgy tűnt, a lány számított rá, mivel még csak rá se nézett. Sasuke elengedte, a hangja viszont továbbra is parancsoló volt, ahogy figyelte, mit csinál teljesen hidegen hagyva a cselekedetét. „Mondd el!"

„Miért mondanék el neked bármit is?", kérdezte. „Nem mintha te viszonoznád a szívességet, vagy valami." Ez alkalommal Sakura megfordult, és elment mellette anélkül, hogy egy pillantást is vetett volna rá. Sasuke elkapta a karját. „Engedj el!", morgott a lány.

„Mondd el!"

„Különben…?", kérdezte, az arcán fájdalmas kifejezéssel, és kerülte a kapcsolatot a sötét szemeivel. „Kiütsz? Semmi okom sincs magyarázkodni neked." Sakura könnyedén kirántotta a karját a fogásból, és a könyvekhez ment, amiket Sasuke vett a perverz senseiüknek.

„Kakashi!" Gai hangjára Sasuke és Sakura felkapta a fejét megfeledkezve a kis válaszról, amit Sasuke próbált kikönyörögni Sakurából, és mindketten a nappaliba rohantak.

„Kakashi, a riválisom a fiatalságunk során olyan mélyre süllyedt, hogy elvegye a női tanítványa alsóneműit, és megmutassa nekem. Milyen beteg dolog ezt tenni valaki fiatalságával! Azt hittem, ennél szebb terveid voltak, Kakashi." Gai a fejét rázta, hogy kikergesse a képet az agyából. Kakashi kezében ismételten Sakura fehérneműi voltak.

„Akkor is kiemelik a testszí- Aú!", mondta a kis másoló nindzsa, mikor a tanítványa fejbe vágta, és ismételten elvette tőle a ruháit, mire ő ismételten megcsípte a hátsóját, ennek következtében Sakura ismételten elrohant, és becsapta maga után az ajtót.

„Áh!", kiáltott Gai. „Az összes fiatalságát… elvesztegeti… ilyen fiataltalan dolgokra."

„Mondtam, hogy amit látni fogsz, megbotránkoztató lehet… és a gyönyörű Sakurámat újra megtámadták a jelenlétemben. Úgy gondolom, beszélnünk kell Kakashi-senseijel, mint férfi a férfival."

„Jó ötlet, Lee."

„Ti hazamehettek! Én beszélek vele." Mindketten Sasuke felé fordultak, aki gyilkos pillantást vetett a fiúra.

„Biztos, Sasuke?"

„Menjetek!", morgott, amitől ők és Kakashi is nyelt egyet.

' _Hülye Sharingan, talán ez az élet-halál szituáció majd segít.'_ gondolta Kakashi, és próbált nyugodt maradni.

„Örökké fiatal riválisom, áraszd szét a fiatalságod!" Sasuke rájuk csapta az ajtót, és a figyelmét az ötévesre irányította.

„Mi az?"

„Tudod, mit?", bámulta.

„Hehe, lyebuktály!", nevetett a kis Naruto, Sasuke pedig rá is vetett egy pillantást, mire azonnal abbahagyta a nevetést, és leugrott a kanapéról. „Szakuja!" Elrohant Sakura szobájához. Az ajtó gyorsan kinyílt, majd becsukódott. Sasuke sötét tekintete visszatért a kis ezüsthajú fiúhoz.

„Miért érsz hozzá?"

Kakashi megvonta a vállát. „Nemtom."

„Ez nem válasz."

„Miért akarod tudni?"

„Itt én teszek fel kérdéseket."

„Kedveled?"

A fogak már láthatóak voltak a fiú ajkai közt. „Ennek ehhez semmi köze."

„Szereted?"

„Az nem fontos."

„Mindegy."

„Miért nyúlkálsz Sakurához?"

„Ejha, Sasuke, hirtelen olyan védelmező lettél vele. Ne mondd, hogy semmi sem a jár a kis fejedben!"

„Ha még egyszer hozzáérsz, eltöröm a karodat." fogadkozott Sasuke.

„Nekem nyolc."

Sasuke ismét Sakura hálószobájának ajtaja előtt volt, viszont most nem kellett kopognia, mert Sakura kijött Narutoval a karjában. Mindketten boldognak tűntek azzal a mosollyal, ami az arcukat ékesítette. „Nem fog többet piszkálni." mondta Sasuke máris a nappali felé tartva.

„Huh?", húzta össze zavartan a szemöldökét a lány.

A Sharingan használó átnézett a válla fölött. „Kakashi nem fog többet piszkálni."

„Ugye nem fenyegetted meg?" Úgy hangzott, mintha megrémült volna.

„Csak beszélgettünk." folytatta az útját.

„Sasuke?" Sasuke megállt, de nem fordult meg. „Köszönöm." Tudta, hogy a lány most mosolyog, és megnyugodott, hogy legalább egy kicsit törődik vele. „És… kérnék valamit. Megtanítod bilizni Narutot?" Sasuke visszanézett; eszébe jutott a nő, aki segített neki kiválasztani a pelenkát. „Mivel te fiú vagy, meg minden, az lenne a legjobb, ha te tanítanád." Sakura látta a habozását, míg a választ várta. „Felejtsd-"

„Jó." Sasuke megfogta Narutot – aki kellemetlenül ráakaszkodott az engedés bármilyen jele nélkül, ráadásul még mindig tele volt tésztafoltokkal.

„Sasuke!", kiáltotta boldogan, Sakura mosolygott.

„Ugyanolyan vidám két évesen is, bár ez egy kicsit kellemetlen."

Sasuke bólintott. „Kakashi!", hívta, és a fiú másodperceken belül meg is jelent.

„Nem csináltam semmit…" védte magát.

„Velem jössz…!"

A kis másoló nindzsa sóhajtott, és követte Sasukét, míg Naruto rajta lógott, és Sakura csodálattal figyelte őket, egy mosoly ismét az arcára tévedt. _'Sasuke kedves is tud lenni, ha akar.'_ kuncogott. _'Jó apuka lesz belőle.'_

-s-

A fürdőszobában Sasuke felhajtotta a vécé ülőkét. Kakashi a vécéről a tizenhat éves Sasukéra nézett. „Most csak viccelsz…"

„Most!", parancsolt rá Sasuke.

„Én már tudom, hogy kell használni. Visszamehetek a nappaliba Sakurával?" Az Uchiha szemei szűkültek, mikor Sakura említésre került. „Megígérem, hogy nem csinálok semmit."

„Nem!"

„Te érzéketlen, szívzűrös, hormontúltengéses tinédzser fiú…" Kakashi motyogni kezdett karba téve a kezét, de Sasuke túlságosan elfoglalt volt azzal, hogy megpróbálja Narutot leválasztani magáról.

„Engedj el, Naruto!", mondta Sasuke olyan türelmesen, ahogy csak tudta.

„Sasuke!", kiáltotta a fiú ismét a nevét izgatottan.

A sötét hajú fiú morgott, ahogy végre lehúzta magáról a kisgyerek kezét, és odaállította, hogy elintézhesse a dolgát. „Gyerünk!"

„Hogy?", kérdezte egy ártatlan Naruto.

„Célozz!"

„Mivel célozzak?"

„Célozz a-"

Sasuke megállt, mikor Sakura belépett a kis fürdőszobába a nevetését takarva a kezével. „Tényleg nem tudod, hogy csináld, mi?"

„Dehogynem. Srác vagyok, emlékszel?"

„Igaz." A lány megállt Sasuke mellett – aki pont észrevette a villanást Kakashi szemében; készen állt a harmadik támadásra, vagy negyedikre? Már nem emlékezett. Egy morgás hagyta el Sasuke torkát, és Kakashi megállt, de Sakura zavarodottan nézett rá. „Mi az?"

„Semmi." A fiú figyelte Sakurát – és Kakashit a szeme sarkából -, ahogy segített Narutonak levenni a nadrágját, és ráültette a vécére.

„Bármikor, ha vécézned kell, gyere ide, jó?" Naruto lelkesen bólogatott. „És ez az egyetlen alkalom, hogy így látlak, még akkor is, ha ilyen kicsi vagy." Ránézett Kakashira. „Menj, nézz tévét, vagy olvasd a könyveket, amiket Sasuke vett neked!"

„Jó." A fiatal másoló nindzsa elment.

„Most megtanítom, hogy fürdess meg egy gyereket." mondta Sakura Sasukénak, aki legyőzötten lehajtotta a fejét.

' _Ez szívás…'_

 _ **Folytatjuk…**_

-s-

*See Jane Run – egy népszerű amerikai gyerekkönyv sok képpel és olyan egyszerű mondatokkal, mint például: „Jane szereti Dicket." „Dick szereti Jane-t." (gondolhatjátok, mennyire fogja élvezni Kakashi…)


	4. A babázás örömei

**4\. A babázás örömei**

 _LOCCS!_

A kétéves Naruto a vizet csapkodja maga körül arcán a mindig jelenlévő mosollyal. Halk kuncogás töltötte meg a szobát, és Naruto élvezte a kádban lévő buborékok társaságát. Sasuke a lecsukott vécén ült – karba tett kézzel – és figyelt, míg Sakura a kád mellett térdelt, és Narutoval beszélgetett. Sakura folyamatosan le lett fröcskölve, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha nagyon zavarná. „Már csináltál ilyet ezelőtt?", kérdezte Sasuke.

„Egyszer-kétszer." válaszolta Sakura a szemét mindvégig Naruton tartva, és odaadta neki a gumikacsát, amit Sasuke vett. „Mikor te és Naruto elmentetek, volt néhány küldetésem, ahol egy orvost kértek fel, hogy vigyázzanak a gyerekekre, míg a szüleik küldetésen vannak. Azért engem bíztak meg, mert a kicsi egy rendellenességgel született, ami megölheti, ha nincs mellette egy orvos napi 24 órában, és egy hétre odaküldtek, de mikor a tünetei rosszabbodtak, kiterjesztették a küldetés idejét. Így egy hónapig babáztam. Ez a babasampon még akkorról való, és elfelejtettem felírni a listára." A lány megfogta a sampont, és nyomott egy kicsit a kezébe, majd jelezte Narutonak, hogy jöjjön előrébb. „És hiszed, vagy sem, készítettem egy gyógyszert a kisgyerek betegségére, és most ugyanolyan életet él, mint egy normális gyerek. Megtanítottam rá más orvosokat is."

„Hn." Tudatta vele a fiú, hogy figyel rá. _'Nem gondoltam volna, hogy képes csinálni egy új gyógyszert. De bebizonyította, hogy fejlődött, amíg én Orochimaruval voltam. Erősebb lett.'_

A szőke fiú haja buborékokkal lett tele, és nagyon izgatottnak tűnt. „Bubik!"

Sakura nevetett: „Igen, Naruto, bubik."

„Bubik!" A markába merített néhány buborékot, és nevetve a lány orrá tette.

„Oh, igen, bubik neked." Sakura megtámadta a kisfiút a saját buborékjaival. Sasuke a szemét forgatta az éretlen viselkedésükre, és hogy buborékok repkedtek mindenfelé. Narutot még megértette, de Sakura? Valami nedves érintette az orrát, és ellenszenvesen bámult Sakurára, amikor hallotta, hogy kuncogni kezd. „…És bubik Sasukénak…"

„Persze." A fiú egyszerűen letörölte a habot az arcáról.

„Oh, ne már, Sasuke, vidulj fel! Szórakozz egyszer az életedben!"

„Szórakozni… mi?", mondta Sasuke sértődötten. „Nincs időm szórakozni."

„Mindenkinek szüksége van szórakozásra." Sakura visszafordult Narutohoz, és elkezdte a haját mosni.

„Mi értelme van a szórakozásnak?", kérdezte Sasuke.

„Még neked is szükséged van szórakozásra, Sasuke."

„Nem, amíg Itachi életben van. Ne tégy úgy, mintha bármit is tudnál rólam! _Semmit_ sem tudsz."

„Mert sosem hagyod az embereknek, Sasuke." Sakura most ránézett. „Szerintem még te is akarod, csak túlságosan félsz, hogy legyen vala-" Sakura lehajtotta a fejét, valami pedig épphogy nem találta el.

Sasuke az ajtó felé fordította a tekintetét, és Sakura álla leesett. _'Nem hiszem el, hogy elvétettem. A célpontom Sasuke volt.'_ gondolta Kakashi. „Ezek meg milyen könyvek?", kérdezte, majd válasz nélkül elment.

„Gyerekeknek valók…" válaszolta Sakura, kiemelte Narutot a kádból, letette a földre, hogy betakarja egy rózsaszín törölközőbe, majd felvette a karjába, és kihúzta a dugót a kádból. Sasuke követte a nappaliba. „Kakashi! Hogy törted fel a szülői kódot?", sikított a lány.

„Egyszerű, beírtam mindenkinek a születésnapját, akit ismersz. Elsőre sikerült, mert jól sejtettem, hogy Sasukéé." A miniatűr másoló nindzsa a képernyőt bámulta, amiben ismét a kedvenc filmje ment. Ismét egy rossz jelenet volt. Sakura gyorsan átadta Narutot Sasukénak, majd a tévé elé ugrott, hogy minél többet takarjon belőle, miközben levette a hangot. Az arca teljesen vörös volt, Sasuke pedig másfele nézett, hogy eltakarja az ugyanannyira vörös arcát.

„Sasuke." A sötét szemeivel Narutora nézett, aki kíváncsian nézett vissza. „Méjt vagy ilyen pijosz?"

„Hn." Megtagadta a választ a legjobb barátja kétéves verziójától.

„Hol a távirányító, Kakashi?", kérdezte Sakura olyan nyugodtan, ahogy csak tudta.

A fiú megvonta a vállát. „Nem mondom meg. Megint lekódolnád."

„Pontosan, de még mindig kihúzhatom a tévét."

„Légyszi, ne!", könyörgött Kakashi.

„Hol a távirányító?" Mostanra már kikapcsolta tévét, és Kakashi nagy nehezen odaadta a távirányítót. „Van egy jobb kódom, amit _tudom_ , hogy nem fogsz megfejteni." Sakura visszaállította a kódolást, aztán visszaadta a távirányítót Kakashinak, akinek a keze remegett, mert jól tudta, hogy meg kell erőltetnie az ötéves agyát a kódért.

A rózsaszín hajú orvos visszament Narutohoz és Sasukéhoz, aki még mindig elfordult, és visszavette a szöszit. Elővett egy kis pólót, ami jó lesz Narutora pizsamaként, és egy pelenkát, ami megmagyarázta Narutonak, hogy el kell mennie a fürdőszobába. Miután szárazra törölte a kisfiút, Sakura felöltöztette. „Kész is vagy." mosolygott, és Naruto szorosan megölelte, majd elszaladt, hogy leüljön az ötéves perverzzé vált senseie mellé. „Csinálok vacsorát." mondta Sakura Sasukénak, aki szintén leült a kanapéra, hogy figyeljen a két 'gyerekre'.

Nagyjából harminc perc múlva Sakura asztalhoz hívott mindenkit, majd helyet foglaltak a konyhában. Sasuke és Sakura egymással szemben ült, közöttük a két kicsivel. „Én nem vagyok éhes." duzzogott Kakashi félretolva a tányérját.

„Ha rendesen eszel, talán kapsz tőlem egy meglepetést. Talán." mondta Sakura. A fiú morgott, de panaszkodás nélkül megette a vacsoráját, bár az arca ezúttal sem látszódott.

Mikor befejezték a vacsorát, Sakura kitakarította a konyhát és a nappalit, a fiúk pedig csak ültek és tévét néztek. Két teljes órába telt, mire a lány végzett, és Sasuke látta, mennyire elfáradt, ahogy leült mellé. „ _Kérlek_ , nem nézhetnénk mást?", kérdezte Kakashi teljes unalommal.

„Nem." válaszolta Sasuke, egyértelműen már többször hallotta ezt a kérdést.

„Van egy ötletem." mondta Sakura. „Mi lenne, ha megkérnék valakit, hogy jöjjön át és vigyázzon rájuk, amíg mi elmegyünk szórakozni?"

Sasuke ránézett. „Nem akarok."

„Akkor maradj itt, és figyelj rájuk, amíg én elmegyek. Egész nap a házban voltam, kezdem magam úgy érezni, mint egy háziasszony, és ez nem jó." A kunoichi felállt, és felkapta a mobilját.

„Mit csinálsz?", kérdezte Sasuke.

„Hívok valakit, hogy maradjon veled. Nem bízom benned, emlékszel?" A lány a füléhez emelte a készüléket.

„Jó, én is megyek." morgott az Uchiha.

„Király."

„ _Hello?_ "

„Hé, Hinata, Sakura vagyok…"

Sasuke majdnem nevetett. _'Szóval őt akarta hívni, mi?'_ , ránézett Narutora. _'Nagy meglepetésben lesz része, mikor meglátja, ha még nem hallott róla.'_

„ _Szia, micsoda meglepetés!_ "

„Igazából… egy szívességet szeretnék kérni, ha nincs sok dolgod…"

„ _Nem, ráérek._ "

„Először is, hallottál Narutoról és Kakashiról…?"

„ _Neji elmondta…_ "

„Nos, azon gondolkodtam, nincs-e kedved vigyázni rájuk egy pár óráig, amíg Sasuke és én elmegyünk? Egész nap a kis lakásomban voltunk – legalábbis én – és szeretnék egy szünetet…"

„ _Persze, szívesen vigyázok rájuk. Amit Nejitől hallottam, Lee és Shikamaru is sajnálnak téged. Sasuke szokott segíteni?_ "

Sakura a fiúra nézett, aki szintén őt figyelte. „Egy kicsit."

„ _Sietek, ahogy tudok._ "

„Rendben, akkor, viszlát. Hinata…"

„ _Igen, Sakura?_ "

„Köszönöm…"

„ _Mindjárt ott vagyok, és nagyon szívesen._ "

Ezekkel a szavakkal a kapcsolat megszakadt. Sakura mosolyogva Sasukéra nézett. „Mindjárt itt lesz."

„Nem gondolod, hogy a Hyuuga lányt a végzetébe küldöd, ha meglátja Narutot?", kérdezte. „És Kakashi…"

„Te nem tudod, mennyit fejlődött. Erősebb lett, és képes vigyázni magára… de talán igazad van…"

Nem sokkal az után, hogy Sakura felhívta a barátnőjét, kopogás hallatszódott az ajtaján. Sasuke és a lány már készen állt. „Szia, Hinata… és Neji…" bámult Sakura az idősebb Hyuugára. „Te mit keresel itt?"

„Segíteni jöttem Hinata-samának." válaszolta Neji, miközben ismét Sasukéval farkasszem-párbajozott. Kiegyenlített küzdelem volt. Touché! „Láttam a káoszt, amiben Sasuke hagyott, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy az unokatestvérem ugyanúgy szenvedjen."

„Tudjátok, épp kijöttem a Hyuuga birtokról, mikor Neji megérkezett, és megkérdezte hová megyek. Elmondtam neki, ő pedig velem jött. Ugye nem baj?"

„Nem, egyáltalán nem. Szerintem is jól fog jönni a segítség, és majd mindkettőtöknek meghálálom, megígérem." mondta Sakura összeütve a kezét.

„Erre semmi szükség, Sakura. A barátok segítenek egymásnak." mosolygott Neji Sakurára, miközben ezt mondta, rápillantott Sasukéra, aki lándzsákat tűzdelt belé a pillantásával. Hinata közéjük állt.

„Most megölelnélek, ha hagynád." viccelődött Sakura.

„Ez nem fog megtörténni." biztosította Neji. „Ti ketten indulhatnátok, ha szórakozni akartok aggodalmak nélkül. Minden rendben lesz velünk."

A lány mosolygott, és tisztelettel meghajolt. „Köszönöm, Neji. Jól fogunk szórakozni." A fiú figyelte, ahogy a lány gyorsan elmegy mellette, majd a sötét hajú fiúra nézett.

„Neked is szórakoznod kéne, Uchiha!"

„Nincs időm szórakozásra, Hyuuga."

A Byakugan-használó arca szigorú lett. „Ne tégy úgy, mintha minden rólad szólna, Uchiha!", ő és Sasuke Sakura távolodó alakja felé néztek. „Mennyi mindent tett érted, holott te még egy szívességet sem vagy képes viszonozni? Meg vagyok lepve, hogy visszafogadott annak ellenére, hogy a halálbüntetés lett volna a legjobb a számodra." A két csoda megint farkasszemet nézett egymással. „Naruto és Kakashi szintén… Hálásnak kéne lenned, amiért van pár ember, akikben van annyi tisztesség, hogy a beteg személyiséged ellenére is törődnek veled. Naruto és Kakashi megértőek, de Sakura kapta a legrosszabb részt. Ha megint fájdalmat okozol neki, nemcsak én leszek a sarkadban. Csak most az egyszer hagyd, hogy szórakozzon, még akkor is, ha ez nincs a kedvedre! Tedd félre a személyes gondjaidat, és változásképpen tegyél valamit, ami másnak is örömet okoz! Talán te is találhatsz egy kis boldogságot." Neji besétált Sakura házába, és rácsukta az ajtót Sasukéra.

„Hn." mondta az Uchiha, majd Sakura után ment. _'Semmi nem tesz boldoggá, amíg meg nem öltem Itachit.'_

„Gondoltam, csinálhatnánk valami élvezeteset, mielőtt az unalmas részre térünk. Bemehetünk hozzád, hogy összeszedd a holmidat."

„Hn."

„Gyere!" A lány megragadta a kezét egy másodpercre, és magával húzta. Sasuke megjegyezte magában, hogy milyen meleg a keze, mielőtt elengedte, érezve, hogy a fiú nem szereti a fizikai kapcsolatot.

 _-Eközben Hinata és Neji-_

Neji épp rácsapta az ajtót az Uchiha arcára, mikor meglátta a teljesen vörös unokatestvérét. „Hinata-sama?", kérdezte aggódva, de követte a pillantását. Hinata még sosem látott ilyen pici Narutot ezelőtt, legalábbis, ahogy ő emlékezett. Neji fakó szemei magára a perverzre tekintettek, aki ártatlanul vigyorgott a maszkja alatt. „Történt valami, Hinata-sama?"

„Nem, Neji." rázta a fejét, majd ránézett. „Csak nem hittem neked."

„Először Shikamaru és én sem." válaszolt nevetve. „Viszont azt kell, hogy mondjam, Hinata-sama, hogy nem hittem volna, hogy te olyasvalaki vagy, aki egy kölyökkel jár." Hinata ártatlanul rázta a kezét maga előtt. „Naruto a nap 24 órájában úgy viselkedik."

„Nem, nem ezért…"

„Nincs kedved, leülni mellém?", kérdezte Kakashi megütögetve a helyet maga mellett, mire Neji rávetette a halálos pillantását.

' _Máris rámozdult az unokatestvéremre.'_ gondolta az idősebb Hyuuga. „Hinata, te mellettem fogsz ülni." A lány bólintott.

' _Talán elfelejtettem valamit?'_ Hinata leült az unokatestvére mellé, és a fiú felvette a távirányítót.

„Hé, nézhetjük a-"

„Nem." vágott Neji Kakashi szavába.

„De azt se tudod, mit akartam kérdezni." védekezett a kis ezüsthajú fiú.

„Köze van a SPIKE csatorna feloldásához?", kérdezte a barna hajú fiú mindentudóan.

Kakashi karba tette a kezét. _'Ügyes.'_

Neji vigyorgott. „Gondoltam…"

„Hinata…" Az említett lány felugrott a vékony hang hallatán. Neji követte a pillantását, amint lenézett a kétéves barátjára. Az arca piros volt.

' _Már egy jó ideje nem pirult el, vagyis ez a szituáció mindenképpen nagy hatással van rá.'_ tanulmányozta az unokatestvére a Narutoval való reakcióját.

„Naruto…"

„Cép vagy." vigyorgott Naruto. „Iszmejjek?"

„Uh… nos… te és én… mi…" Hinata dadogni kezdett.

' _Miért Narutoé az összes figyelem?'_ , kérdezte a másoló nindzsa önmagától. _'Ki kell találnom valamit!'_

„Ne is erőlködj!" A kisfiú felnézett Neji figyelmes tekintetére.

' _Először meg kell szabadulnom az unokatesójától…'_ Kakashi elkezdett módokon agyalni, amivel szétválaszthatja őket.

' _Valamit tervez.'_ gondolta Neji a tévét nézve. _'De nem fog sikerülni, Kakashi.'_

 _-Vissza Sasukéhoz és Sakurához-_

Sasuke kezdte azt gondolni, hogy Sakurának fogalma sincs, merre mennek. A lány előtte sétált, ő pedig követte nem igazán törődve semmivel, a kezét a zsebében melegítve. „Tudod egyáltalán hova megyünk?", kérdezte, és Sakura rájött, hogy amit csinál, az idegesítő.

„Persze." nézett át a válla fölött. „De mielőtt bármit is csinálnánk, szeretnék neked mutatni valamit."

„Hn." Az Uchiha tovább követte a lányt, míg a Hokage Arcok tetején nem álltak.

„Megjöttünk…" mondta Sakura vidáman Konoha falvára nézve, a kezeivel a tarkóján.

„Miért pont ide?", érdeklődött Sasuke a monoton hangján, megpróbált idegesnek és unottnak tűnni.

„Szeretek idejönni, gondolkodni." A kunoichi leült a fej tetejére, amelyiken épp voltak, vagyis a Második Hokagéra. „Meg akartam osztani veled."

A sötét hajú fiú meglepetten nézett rá: „Miért?"

Sakura megvonta a vállát. „Gondoltam, talán tetszeni fog, ez egy jó hely gondolkodni, vagy ha nem akarod, hogy valaki megtaláljon." A tekintete még mindig a szülőfaluján volt. „Még Naruto sem tudja, hogy ide szoktam jönni, szóval, ha el akarsz bújni előle, ez egy biztonságos hely. Csak maradj rejtve, természetesen."

Sasuke helyet foglalt a lány mellett egy kicsivel távolabb. Sakura most az eget nézte. A csillagok ragyogtak felettük, de a hold világította meg legjobban a sötétség leplét. „Nagyon szép…" mondta.

A partnere lefeküdt, és bal karját a feje alá tette, ezzel hátat fordítva neki. Sakura megrázta a fejét, mielőtt visszafordult volna az alattuk lévő épületekhez. Sohasem értette Sasukét; nem számít, mennyire próbálkozott, mindig is kiszámíthatatlan maradt.

„Sasuke, kérdezhetek valamit?" Sakura várt valamiféle válaszra, de nem jött semmi. Sóhajtott. _'Talán elaludt.'_

„Akkor kérdezel vagy nem?", jött a válasz, bár a fiú még mindig nem mozdult.

„Ha megölted Itachit, visszajössz?", kérdezte Sakura óvatosan.

„Miért érdekel?", kérdezett vissza kissé nyersen.

„… Csak kíváncsi vagyok…"

„Ne aggódj dolgokért, amik _nem_ tartoznak rád!"

„… Rendben van…" válaszolta Sakura szomorúan, a szemei remegtek az érzésektől, de nem jöttek könnyek. Sasuke képes volt kihallani a fájdalmat a hangjában. Megint megcsinálta, de miért is érdekli? „… Sajnálom, hogy felhoztam…"

Néhány perc telt el teljes csendben, egyikük sem beszélt. Ez idő alatt Sasuke valójában valaki _máson_ gondolkodott önmagán kívül. Lehet, hogy Nejinek sikerült meggyőznie? Nem valószínű. Elfordította a fejét, hogy rápillantson Sakurára, csakhogy a lány nem volt ott. _'Hova tűnt?'_ , kérdezte, míg felült, de nem esett kétségbe. Az Uchiha végignézett a Hokage fejen, és alul észrevett egy rózsaszínű villanást. Kiengedett egy bosszús sóhajt, és felállt, hogy a lány után menjen. _'Mi a-'_ állt meg, mikor egy kis zajt hallott – ami úgy hangzott, mint egy meglepődött ember – egy kisutcában, ahogy gyorsan végigrohant az úton. Egy éles kanyar után megállt, és pislogott. Sakura két férfit tartott fejfogásban.

„Most majd megtanuljátok, hogy beszéljetek egy nővel!" Sakura fogása erősödött.

„Sakura… mit csinálsz?", kérdezte a sztoikus Uchiha.

„Sajnáljuk, többé nem teszünk ilyet…" könyörgött az egyik férfi. Alacsony volt és kopasz sötét bőrrel és sötétbarna szemmel. A másik, aki a bal karja alatt volt; Sasuke nem látta az arcát, csak a fekete haját szőke csíkokkal.

„Megígéritek…?", kérdezte a kunoichi szigorúan méregetve mindkettőt.

„Ígérjük." mondták egyszerre, és a lány elengedte őket, majd a férfiakra nézett az ujját rázogatva, miközben kioktatta őket, mint a kisgyerekeket.

„Ne próbálkozzatok még egyszer!" A férfiak vadul bólogattak, majd elfutottak a másik irányba olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudtak. „Menjünk!", mondta Sasukénak, aki zavarodott volt a történteket illetően, de csendesen követte.

-s-

„Visszajöttünk…" jelentette be Sakura, amint kinyitotta a házának ajtaját, Sasuke pedig követte néhány szatyorral a kezében. Körülbelül tíz óra volt, mire visszaértek.

„Jól szórakoztatok?", kérdezte Neji leszállva a kanapéról. Sakura bólintott, de Neji jobban tudta. Csak hamisan mosolygott.

' _Uchiha.'_ gondolta keserűen. _'Nem hagynád legalább őt szórakozni?'_

„Hol van Hinata?", nézett körül a rózsaszín hajú kunoichi. Rögtön, ahogy feltette a kérdést, megjelent Hinata.

„Kakashi és Naruto elaludt." mondta. „Sajnálom, Sakura. Nem tudtam, hova tegyem őket, ezért a te szobádban vannak."

„Nem baj; bezártam a szekrényem egy bizonyos _valaki_ elől." válaszolta Sakura. „Mindkettőtöknek köszönöm, hogy figyeltetek rájuk. Tényleg tartozom nektek."

„Ugyan, dehogy…" Hinata biztosította.

„Szóval… volt bármi gond?" A Hyuuga örökösnő elpirult.

„N-nos… uh…"

„Valami." válaszolta az unokatestvére, halkan nevetve. „Naruto elkezdett rohangálni előttünk, miután használta a 'bilit'." mondta, majd ránézett a még mindig vörös Hyuugára.

Sakura egyik kezét a szája elé tette, sajnálta a barátnőjét, így megpróbálta visszafojtani a nevetést, ami elő akart törni. „B-bocsi, Hinata." mosolygott a keze alatt.

„S-semmi b-baj…" dadogta.

„Hinata, már évek óta nem dadogtál. Ez azt jelenti, hogy zavarban vagy, amiért láttad a barátodat meztelenül." vigyorgott Sakura, Hinata pedig elfordította a fejét teljesen vörös arccal.

„Remélem, jól érezted magad, Sakura. Ha bármire szükséged van, nyugodtan szólj." mosolygott a fekete hajú lány, mielőtt kilépett az épületből.

„Sakura…" kezdte Neji. Az arca komoly volt, de az aggodalom látható. „Legközelebb, ha el akarsz menni, hívd fel a lányokat! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sokkal" a szemét az Uchiha felé fordította, aki csúnyán bámulta, majd visszafordult Sakurához. „ _szórakoztatóbbak,_ mint Uchiha."

„Még mindig harcolni akarsz, Hyuuga?", provokálta Sasuke.

„Uchiha, neked inkább Sakurának kellene segítened a gyerekekkel! Ők a te csapattársaid is." válaszolta a Hyuuga-zseni. „De ha harcolni akarsz-"

„Hagyjátok abba!", szólt közbe Sakura fáradtan, megnyerve mindkét fiú figyelmét. „Csak hagyjátok abba! Légy szíves. Neji, köszönöm… az aggódást." mosolygott.

„Nagyon szívesen." A hangja olyan őszinte volt, mint mikor az előbb beszélt. „De ha bármi baj történne, a barátaid mindig itt lesznek, hogy segítsenek. Szólj, ha Uchiha nem segít, és én leszek az első, aki megneveli."

Sasuke nem szólt semmit, csak a halálos pillantását küldte. „Hn." majd elment mellettük a hátán a csomagjával.

Mikor eltűnt a látótérből: „Kösz, Neji." mosolygott Sakura. „De erre nem lesz szükség."

„Ha megint megbánt, Konohában mindenki ellene lesz. Tudod, hogy minden falusi szeret téged."

„Tudom, de tudod, hogy nem hagyom, hogy Sasuke veszélybe kerüljön."

„Azok után, amiket tett, te még mindig megbízol benne? Talán szereted is?", kérdezte a fakó szemű fiú. Sakura lassan bólintott.

„… Talán…"

„A kapcsolatotok nem tartozik rám, de Lee miatt közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz. Néhány küldetésen még csapattársak is voltunk, ezért mindent meg fogunk tenni, hogy odafigyeljünk. Az Uchihának még mindig gyűjtenie kell a bizalmat, és ha megint megbánt, azt is el fogja veszíteni, amije eddig van. Most elmegyek. Jó éjszakát, Sakura!"

„Jó éjt, Neji és köszönöm." A fiú bólintott, majd becsukta az ajtót. Sakura a szobája felé vette az irányt, gyorsan felkapott egy pizsamát, és bement a fürdőszobába. Miután átöltözött, Sasukét a nappaliban találta a kanapén ülve. A lámpák le voltak kapcsolva, és csak a hold fénye látszódott a függönyökön át. A lány leült Sasuke mellé, mert a másik koszos volt – hála Kakashinak és Narutonak.

Percekig csendben ültek, Sakura elnyomott egy ásítást, majd felállt, és odament az egyik szekrényhez. Előhúzott egy takarót, ami pont Sasuke mellett landolt. „Alhatsz a kanapén." mondta eltolva a dohányzóasztalt a falhoz.

„És te hol fogsz aludni?", kérdezte figyelve minden mozdulatát, bár csak a körvonalát látta.

„A padlón." A kunoichi leterített egy vastagabb takarót, majd leült, és magára húzta a takaróját. „Jó éjt, Sasuke!", mondta, és lefeküdt háttal a fiúnak. Sasuke még mindig ült a lányt nézve. Pár pillanattal később ő is magára terítette a takarót, és lefeküdt a kanapén. Pont elég hosszú volt, hogy elférjen.

„Hn." válaszolt. Mielőtt átöltözni ment volna, hallotta, ahogy ő és Neji róla beszélnek. Az egészet…

„ _Azok után, amiket tett, te még mindig megbízol benne? Talán szereted is?"_

„… _Talán…"_

„Jó éjt!", válaszolta egy perc gondolkodás után. Ha a Sharinganja aktiválva lett volna, láthatta volna a mosolyt, ami Sakura arcán formálódott, mielőtt még egy kellemes álomba merült volna.

 _ **Folytatjuk…**_


End file.
